A screwed over Danny Phantom
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Danny was alone when the portal started up. Sam and Tucker aren't friends with each other or her. Sam is the gothic A-Lister, and Tucker is the super smart tech nerd who thinks he's god's gift to ladies. Danny is the school loner and likes it that way. It helps to keep her secrets just that. Secret. Thing is...one of those secrets is the fact that he is in fact a She. Obvious AU
1. Chapter 1

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Danny was alone when 'he' went into the portal because Sam and Tucker aren't 'his' friends? Sam's the gothic A-Lister and Tucker is the super genius Tech nerd. Danny is the school loner and doesn't care. It helps keep 'his' secret. AU OOC and some bashings. Starts at Prisoners of Love)**

"Lunch lady if you don't get that hand off of my chest I'm going to feed it to you." Rose Danielle Fenton said in her ghost form of Bloody Rose as she turned almost acidic green eyes onto the elderly ghost lady holding her back. The Lunch Lady looked shocked at something that had almost nothing to do with Rose's threat and everything to do with the halfas' chest.

"Child… why do you have breasts?" Lunch Lady asked causing all of the ghosts to stop cold as they looked at the 'boy' in the middle of the circle wide eyed.

"Because I'm a girl duh." Rose said rolling her eyes and causing all of the ghosts to balk slightly.

"You're a girl ghost child? Then why is your name Danny?" Skulker asked staring down at the tiny almost frail looking child who looked up at them blankly.

"My middle name is Danielle, so Danny is a nickname my dad gave me since he wanted a son but got two daughters instead. Thanks to my baggy clothes and nickname I'm used to everyone thinking that I'm a boy." Rose said causing the ghosts to look at her surprised.

"What is your true name then child?" Desiree asked suddenly sounding much warmer as she floated closer to the half ghost.

"Human name is Rose Danielle Fenton. Ghost name is Bloody Rose." Rose said before she began coughing harshly into her hand for a minute.

"Here child have some water." Lunch Lady said fretting over the girl and handing her a glass of water as Desiree worriedly helped the girl sit down.

"T-Thanks…man do I hate having attacks." Rose said sighing as she gulped down some water once the fit subsided, causing the ghosts to stare at a substance on the girls lips, chin, and hand.

"Blood?" Desiree asked turning pale at the sight of the blood on the girls hand and chin.

"Yeah. It's why I bind my chest, and why I chose Bloody Rose for my ghost name." Rose said sighing slightly as she rested her head on the table.

"I have tuberculosis. Unfortunately it's one of the deadly types, a relatively new one too so there hasn't been a cure found yet. Thankfully it's one of the non-contagious types so there's no risk of others getting it from me." Rose clarified when she glanced up and saw the confused and slightly worried looks on the other ghosts faces.

"So that's why." A new voice said from behind them, causing everyone to glance over and see a girl Desiree identified as Kitty looking at Rose softly.

"Why what Kitty?" Desiree asked looking at her semi-friend who was staring at Rose.

"I was there when she died. She… she screamed in pain but she wasn't scared… and… and after she died I heard her mutter how that didn't last as long as she thought or wasn't as painful as she thought she'd die." Kitty said softly and causing all the ghosts to still. It was rare for a ghost to witness a living person die and become another ghost… it was nearly taboo for how a ghost died to be talked about.

"I thought I sensed someone there. Yeah… electrocution may hurt like a _bitch_ but it's better for it to be quick and agonizing than a slow agonizing death drawn out over years." Rose said causing all the ghosts to flinch slightly and stare at the girls usage of a curse word. None of them had ever heard her curse before.

"Of course since becoming half ghost and starting to fight you all, my tuberculosis has been flaring up more than usual. Especially after a fight, those things put a lot of strain on a person you know?" Rose asked causing the ones that fought her to flinch and exchange almost guilty looks.

"But enough about that. How about a temporary truce? I may have thrown you guys, and Desiree and Lunch Lady, back into the zone but I was just doing my job and I didn't hurt you _too_ badly. I wasn't the one who locked all of us up here though." Rose said straightening up and looking at the ghosts seriously, suddenly going from sick and frail ghost girl to the defender of the town that they were more used to. They weren't sure to be relieved by this change or not.

"What do you have in mind child?" Desiree asked as she hesitantly put a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Simple. We work together and bust out of here. Then you'll be free to attack me another day." Rose said causing the other ghosts to all exchange looks. They were all for busting out of here… but they weren't sure they wanted to attack her anymore. I mean…they just learned that they were attacking a girl with an incurable terminal illness that was slowly and painfully killing her every day. Yeah they may be 'evil' ghosts but even they had standards and morals!

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend… for now." Skulker said adding the last bit just to save face with the other ghosts.

"Do you have a plan Child?" Desiree asked as she placed a hand on Roses' head, the silvery locks soft to the touch.

"Yeah. Here's what we do." Rose said blinking up at Desiree curiously for a second at the new way she was being treated before whispering to the ghosts around her. Needless to say that the minute she said that Skulker could attack her and she'd fake being injured to draw the guards attention… the plan was altered greatly.

"Why the heck am I doing this?" Rose asked glaring at the other ghosts around her in mock annoyance.

"So we don't make your afterlife a living hell." Skulker said punching his fist into an open palm as Rose sat on one of the tables, a wished up guitar in her hands thanks to Desiree. Rose was so happy and surprised when Desiree didn't do anything bad to the guitar and said that she could keep it, that she gave the ghostly genie a hug. The genie didn't mind and even seemed to enjoy the hug.

"Good reason." Rose said before closing her eyes and beginning to sing, which drew the guards attention.

" **All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

 **And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
mad world mad world**

 **Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me**

 **And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world, world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad ****world** **"**

"Alright rock star. Shows over-" One guard began to say as he tried to pull Rose off of the table. In an instant she whammed him right in the head with the guitar and grabbed his botan.

"Now!" Rose yelled throwing the botan to Skulker who caught it easily and led the charge.

"ATTACK!" He shouted causing chaos to descend as the prisoners rioted against the guards. Skulker blasted some of them with the botan so that they knew how it felt. Kitty and Desiree stayed close to Rose as she took down any guard dumb enough to come after her. They were fretting over her worriedly and taking out any guard that got near them or her, usually before she had a chance to get them.

"Can I offer you gentlemen an apple?" Lunch Lady asked kindly as she held a plate of apples up to some guards that had shields. Some of the guards looked at each other before they all shook their head in the negative.

"Then dine on my fury!" Lunch Lady said throwing the tray away and summoning a large chicken leg, holding it like a club.

"Is she bi-polar?" Rose whispered to Kitty who shrugged her shoulders. They got a good laugh out of the guards running like cowards from the sweet old lady with the large chicken leg in her hand though.

"You're going the wrong way child." Skulker called as Rose took off the opposite way of the other ghosts.

"Yes sweetie. You're supposed to riot with the guards here…AND FACE YOUR DOOM OUT THERE! Pie?" Lunch Lady asked sweetly at the end, holding up a steaming hot pie.

"Not right now thank you. You guys go ahead and get out of here. I have a little unfinished business with the warden." Rose said causing all of them to blink.

"Okay." Lunch Lady said as she flew out the prison doors with a lot of the other inmates.

"Be careful child and just say the magic words if you need me." Desiree said ruffling Rose's hair slightly before flying off.

"Good luck and catch you on the other side kid." Kitty said hip checking Rose slightly before following Desiree.

"I look forward to hunting you on the other side." Skulker said smiling slightly at the girl who smirked.

"Thanks…I think…you need to work on your motivational speeches." Rose called jogging off as Skulker began to exit the prison. There was a booming laugh behind her as Skulker caught her words before fleeing from the prison. In no time at all it seemed like, Rose was kicking open the door to Walters office.

"Maybe you should say please. Saying Please and Thank You are rules." Rose said causing Walker to blink.

"They are?" He asked beginning to thumb through his rule book.

"Yep. It's a basic rule of manners everyone learns as a child." Rose said causing Walker to flip to the front of the book and pause.

"Damnitt! You're right. Fine. Since you caught me breaking a rule I'll let you get away with one thing. What's it going to be ghost boy?" Walker asked growling as he closed the book. Rose just sighed slightly.

"First off I need to correct you there. I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. I bind my chest to make it easier for me to breath." Rose said causing Walker to blink slightly as he looked at her.

"Seriously?" Walker asked causing Rose to nod, causing Walker to face-palm.

"Damnitt! Misidentifying a ghosts gender is also against the rules! What do you want child?" Walker asked causing Rose to smile up at him slightly.

"I only came into the ghost zone to get my parents anniversary present. Just let me take that and go back home and I promise I will never tell anyone that you broke two rules, albeit accidentally." Rose said causing Walker to blink for a minute.

"That's it?" Walker asked causing Rose to nod her head.

"Fine. Here take the present. Guards. Escort the ghost child back to the portal so she can go home." Walker said calling in two female ghost guards as he handed over the present.

"Thank you." Rose said smiling up at Walker and causing him to smile slightly back, as in his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, while the two ghostly guards cooed over her.

"Get out of here child and remember your promise." Walker said shooing the girl away. Walker nearly choked when the girl surprised him again as she was flying away, causing the guards nearby to snicker slightly.

"Have a nice day, and don't worry. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was now a few days later and Rose sighed as she walked into school. Spirit Week was here and there was a new guidance councilor lady that seemed off to her. She couldn't focus on that right now. She had to focus on her main bully, star football quarterback Dash Baxter, standing in front of her and glaring at her. Oh yeah…the school still thought she was a boy…which meant she still had to deal with this idiot.

"Hey Fen-Turd. What's with the awesome guitar?" Dash asked blocking the girls path as he looked jealously at the green and black guitar strapped to Rose's back. Rose managed to avoid Dash in the halls this morning and in between classes thanks to some of her powers…but now she was on the way to lunch…and she didn't think to turn invisible.

"It's mine. A friend gave to me as a gift. I bought it for the assignment in music class today." Rose said boredly as she looked up at him blankly.

"Don't take that tone with me Fentina! I'm taking that guitar!" Dash said taking the guitar off of Rose's back and throwing her back first into a locker.

"Give it back Dash. It was a gift." Rose said glaring as she stood up and frowned at the Jock that was now admiring the guitar.

"Don't tell me what to do Fentonio. I'm the king of Casper High. I do what I want, when I want, to who I want. Learn your place loser." Dash said punching Rose in the stomach before throwing her into an open locker. Rose hacked and spluttered into her hand for a minute before glaring up at Dash with glowing green eyes, which honestly freaked him out. He slammed the locker door shut and spun the lock on it randomly just as she lunged for him, causing her to hit the solid metal hard enough to leave a dent.

"See you later Fentina and thanks for the guitar!" Dash said smirking as he heard his target coughing and hacking from within the locker.

"Do try not to be late for your next class Danny. I'll have to put you in detention again if you are." Mr. Lancer said walking by behind Dash, not making a move to stop the bully or help the coughing girl out of the locker.

"A-assholes." Rose muttered as she coughed harshly into her hand, that punch to her stomach hurt…and all this coughing…shit…another attack. There was no way she'd be able to get out of the locker with her ghost powers then. She couldn't concentrate enough.

No one bothered to help Rose out of the locker even as her coughing weakened and a small trickle of blood dribbled from underneath the door of the locker. It was ten minutes later when someone noticed the blood…that someone was Roses' older sister Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton.

"Why is there blood in the locker?!" Jazz asked herself aloud as she looked wide eyed at the slowly growing puddle of blood by the locker door before a coughing and wheezing noise hit her ears.

"Danny? Is that you?" Jazz asked getting close to the locker and peering through the slits in the top of it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her precious baby sister was curled up on the floor of the locker, occasionally coughing, wheezing, and hacking as blood drippled from her mouth. There was a splattering of blood on her white shirt and a small pool of it on the bottom of the locker underneath her.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted as she grabbed the locker handle and tried to force it open. She wasn't strong enough though. It only rattled not opened.

"J-Jazz?" Rose slurred, weakly glancing up at Jazz with eyes blurry and glazed over from pain and blood loss.

"Hang on Danny. I'll go find someone to help get this locker open. I'll be right back little sister!" Jazz said through the slits at the top of the door, running off quickly while Rose coughed harshly again.

Rushing down the hall Jazz made it to the principal's office, hoping the older woman would be able to help her get the locker door open.

"Principal Ishiyama! Co-Come quick. It'-It's Danny." Jazz panted bursting into the office, startling Ishiyama and the new guidance councilor Penelope Spectra as she did so.

"Pl-Please you have to help me! D-Danny's in major danger." Jazz said grabbing the principals arm and hoisting her out of the chair and the office.

"Ms. Fenton! Calm down and tell me what happened!" Ishiyama ordered trying to tug her arm free from the red heads grip.

"No time! Danny's lost a lot of blood and if we don't help her soon she could…sh..she could…" Jazz couldn't bring herself to say it as she choked out a sob, causing Ishiyama's eyes to widen slightly while Penelope stood up and followed after them quickly in confusion and slight worry.

"Take me to her." Ishiyama ordered Jasmine, causing the girl to nod as she ran back down the hallway to the locker her little sister was trapped in. Ishiyama seemed to be the only teacher or faculty member in the school who knew or at least acknowledged the fact that Danny Fenton was really a girl named Rose. She was also one of the only ones who knew about Rose's tuberculosis, the other one being the school nurse.

"She's in there!" Jazz said shakily pointing to the locker with the blood puddle in front of it.

"…shit…" Ishiyama breathed out softly as she glanced through the slits in the door and saw Rose's condition. The girl was barely conscious and surrounded by blood. They had to do something quick.

"Jazz go find the custodian and tell him to bring some hedge clippers or something! We need to get her out of there." Ishiyama ordered before Penelope glanced through the locker and went wide eyed at the girls condition.

"There's no time for that! Move!" Penelope said pushing Jazz and Ishiyama away from the locker, taking up a small stance in front of it.

"Hi-yah!" Penelope said spinning around on one foot and using her other to kick the lock clean off of the locker much to the other two females surprise. Penelope quickly rushed forward, not minding the blood on her heels as she threw open the locker door and gently reached in.

"Child. My name is Penelope Spectra. I'm the new guidance counselor here at Casper High. I'm going to pick you up and get you out of there okay?" Penelope asked softly earning a small pained moan she took as an affirmative as she slowly reached in and gently picked up the blood covered teen who looked smaller than she really was right now.

"We have to get her to the hospital immediately. She lost a lot of blood. Jazz call 911." Ishiyama ordered the younger girl who nodded and dug out her cell phone.

"Until they get here we have to try and keep her awake. Rose…can you tell me who put you in the locker?" Ishiyama told Spectra seriously, causing her to nod as she held the child closer almost protectively, before gently asking Rose.

"…D-Dash…" Rose murmured out causing Ishiyama's eyes to flare. That arrogant bully might get away with a lot from teachers like Lancer but she despised him…and she sure wasn't going to let him get away with this. Star football player or not!

"That bastard is mine." Jazz growled angrily after she hung up with the dispatcher who told her an ambulance would be here soon.

"Jazz go find a teacher and tell them to pull the security camera footage from hallway three, within the last half an hour. I want to know what exactly happened." Ishiyama ordered causing Jazz to nod and rush off to find a teacher.

"Here child. Let's get you onto the floor." Penelope said softly as she gently sat down on the floor, setting Rose down beside her as the girls breath came out in an icy blue mist.

"C-cold…so…cold…y-you…you're…warm…" Rose weakly murmured as she snuggled close to Spectra who glanced up at Ishiyama almost helplessly before pulling the girl close and letting the blood covered teen rest her head on the councilor's chest and shoulder.

"Don't worry Rose. You'll be nice and warm again soon. As much as I hate to move her…she'll be more comfortable on the couch in my office until the ambulance gets here and then we'll be able to view the video of what happened as well." Ishiyama said glancing at Spectra who nodded and slowly picked the child up again. Rose didn't make a move to resist and instead actually snuggled closer to the red clad woman.

"Good it's already set up. Set her down on the couch, and see if you can't find a blanket or something to cover her with." Ishiyama said spotting the laptop on her desk already having the footage bought up and Jazz standing nearby fretting worriedly over her baby sister. Spectra nodded and laid the tiny girl down on the couch, beginning to move away when Rose gripped her sleeve with a surprisingly tight grip.

"…D…don't….l…leave…p…ple..please." Rose struggled to get out, hacking and slightly between words, causing blood to stain her cloths again.

"I won't. I promise." Penelope said glancing helplessly at the other two women, before sitting down on the couch beside Rose's head. Gently Spectra moved the child so that her head was in the older woman's lap where Spectra gently brushed some hair from her face. Ishiyama and Jazz glanced at the two before looking at the footage together…both of their expressions turning furious when they saw in detail what had happened. Ishiyama finally spoke up her voice calm, eerily so given the murderous look on her face, when she heard the ambulance sirens outside.

"Penelope kindly take Rose out to the paramedics that just pulled up. I…need to have a little…word…with some of my students and one of my teachers." The other woman nodded as she gingerly picked Rose up again and walked from the office, the other two females following her. Jazz walked forward and stopped Spectra for a second as she kissed Rose's forehead.

"Don't worry lil sis. Big sister will make sure they know not to ever so much as look at you funny again, and I'll get your new guitar back too." Jazz said softly before stepping aside to let the older red head pass her, Rose safely snuggled into the red clad woman's arms, and waited until the two were out of sight before she turned her head towards Ishiyama.

"If you'll excuse me…I have some…unfinished business with one Dash Baxter." Jazz said her voice dead and cold, causing Ishiyama to nod slightly. Jazz smirked slightly at the older woman's response before the two stormed off towards the cafeteria together.

"I'll join you…I need to have a bit of a…talk about bullying and favoritism."


	3. Chapter 3

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Yeah. I've been playing the guitar for a long time, just never bothered to show it." Dash was bragging to a cheerleader in the cafeteria, holding the guitar he took from Rose in one hand.

"So is that you're guitar?" Paulina asked giggling as she eyed the beautiful albeit eerie guitar.

"Of course." Dash said grinning before the cafeteria doors were literally slammed open.

"BAXTER!" A female voice positively _roared_ causing Dash to jump and spin around only to see a furious Jazz Fenton.

"Hey Jazzy baby. Come to check out my awesome guita-urk!" Dash began, grinning cockily as Jazz stormed over to him. He was as shocked as everyone else when she slammed her small fist into his stomach, causing him to double over coughing up air.

In an instant Jazz bought her elbow down on his back, sending him sprawling to the floor where she planted her dainty foot rather firmly on the small of his back.

"No Baxter I didn't come to check out the guitar. I came to get it back after you _stole_ it from Danny!" Jazz growled at him as she dug her heeled shoe into his back, causing him to yelp slightly.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her treat me like this?" Dash demanded glancing up and looking at Principal Ishiyama as she stood over him with a murderous face.

"Yes I am. You are in serious trouble Mr. Baxter and if any of your little football friends even think of trying to help you right now you'll all find yourselves suspended from both the team and the school." Ishiyama said shooting the other football players sharp glares when they got ready to intervene.

"Principal Ishiyama surely that's a bit much?" Lancer asked coming over to stick up for the star player. He was as shocked as everyone else when Principal Ishiyama turned to him with a sugary sweet smile before belting him across the face.

"No…It isn't a bit much Edward. You're on unpaid suspension by the way. We nearly had another Sydney Poindexter incident, and it could still evolve into that." Ishiyama said causing all the nearby teachers eyes to widen. Sydney Poindexter was a student at Casper High that died during school one day thanks to bullying.

"Wh-What?" Lancer asked horrified as he stared up at the principal who kicked him in the shoulder and sent him skidding back.

"Tell me…when you saw Mr. Baxter here confront Danny why did you not stop it? When you saw him take Danny's guitar, which was a gift from a friend, by force why did you not force him to return it? When you saw him _punch_ Danny in the stomach and throw Danny into a locker, slamming it shut and locking it afterwards, why did you not stop him or punish him?!" Ishiyama asked her voice raising in volume with every question, causing Lancer to wince since she stormed towards him while speaking. Her heels sounded like gunshots on the tile floor of the dead silent cafeteria, and her glare could burn a hole through _diamonds_ right now.

"Mr. Baxter is the star football player and a very much needed part of the tea-urk!" Lancer was cut off as he was sent flying by a harsh kick to the face from the enraged principal. He now had a broken nose to go with his split lip and black eye.

"You show blatant favoritism to one boy or one group merely because of their social status or their sports achievements…and you nearly cost Danny's life doing so." Ishiyama growled causing Lancer and everyone else's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?" Kwan asked hesitantly from his seat beside Star.

"Tell me…how many of you were aware that I don't have a little brother? I have a little _sister_!" Jazz asked shocking everyone except for Ishiyama.

"Fenturd's a girl?" Dash asked before yelping when Jazz kicked him in the side, sending him sliding a little ways away.

"Yes Danny is a girl. Her real name is Rose. Danny is a nickname dad gave her when she was little derived from her middle name of Danielle." Jazz hissed out as she glared darkly at Dash.

"Man is she flat chested or what?" Paulina asked smirking cruelly, causing Jazz to whip around and slap Paulina right across the face.

"She's not flat chested you shallow bitch. She binds her chest with medical tape so that she can breath easier." Jazz snarled at Paulina, shocking everyone with the fact that the star student actually cursed much less attacked two people.

"I doubt any of you are aware of this but Dann…no…Rose…has a new form of tuberculosis. It's not contagious but it's not curable either and it's deadly." Ishiyama said hissing the words out between her teeth as she glared at each and every person in the cafeteria…all of them paling or blanching at this information.

"When you punched her in the gut and threw her into the locker she started to have an attack. She was coughing and hacking up _blood_ Baxter." Jazz hissed as she glared at Dash again, causing him to look a bit sick.

"I only found her because she coughed and hacked up so much blood that it was dripping out of the locker you threw her into and started to form a puddle on the floor. She's covered in blood and coughed up enough blood to cover the floor of that locker and then some." Jazz hissed with tears in her eyes.

"If Ms. Spectra had not been able to kick the lock off of the locker then by the time we got her out of there and the ambulance got here she could have died, that's how much blood she lost." Ishiyama growled out as she glared at everyone, causing all of them to look sick or pale.

"A-As it is…she's lost so much blood already that…she could still die right now…my baby sister could die today all because you're a bullying bastard!" Jazz sobbed out even as she lunged at Dash again.

"Jazz! That's enough…come on…I'll give you a ride to the hospital to check on Rose…if I were you two I'd be praying that Rose pulls out of this alright because if she doesn't then you, Mr. Baxter will be charged for man slaughter. Lancer if he gets charged for man slaughter you'll get charged as well because of your negligence." Ishiyama said running over and restraining Jazz in a semi-hug as the girl collapsed into the older woman sobbing.

" _This_ belongs to Rose, and I'll be taking it to her if you don't mind. And if you do mind…" Ishiyama was glaring as she took the guitar from Dash with one hand, holding Jazz close with her other arm. In one swift movement Ishiyama kicked Dash almost clear across the cafeteria. Her next softly spoken words sounding even more dangerous than her growled or hissed words did.

"Then you can suck it up. You come near Rose again and it'll be the last thing you do at this school. You're already suspended and expelled from the team as it is!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **Star's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Fenton is a girl? …well that _would_ explain why I always thought she was too cute to be a boy. But… she was also dying? Could be dead at this possible moment? My eyes shot to Sam and Valerie who were frozen in shock and disbelief as Principal Ishiyama guided the sobbing Jazz out of the room with a mothers understanding touch. They were going to go visit Fenton… see if she's still alive. I wondered idly how Sam and Vals were taking this. They had a huge crush on Fenton and often glared at each other whenever she would be nearby, apparently they were having a secret contest to decide who gets Fenton. But even then neither of them helped her. No one did.

Why? What did she do to deserve that? What did she do to deserve any of the crap she went through? I may be an A-Lister but I never attacked her verbally or physically. I always just ignored her… no…that's not it. I always avoided her but watched her. There was just something about her that hadn't added up… guess now I know what it is.

Now not only do I feel like an idiot…I feel like a guilty sympathetic idiot. I know what it is like to be bullied. I may be an A-Lister but unless I act like a 'satellite' for Queen B I'm at the bottom of the A-List food chain. That's not fun. It's as bad if not slightly worse than the treatment the band geeks get. But Fenton… no… Rose could take all the crap even when terminally ill…so why?

Why was I so weak? Why did I let peer pressure dictate me? Why didn't I do anything to help the other students in general? Why… Why did I feel like I hate myself right now? Why… why do I feel the need to go apologize Rose… and try to make up for everything even though I knew that Rose was easily the most forgiving person in the school despite being a loner?

I glanced up when I heard Pauline break the dead, why did I have to think dead, silence of the cafeteria… she… she was insulting Rose even after what just happened. Dash growled and insulted Rose too! I felt my eyes harden, and a scowl form on my face as I exchanged looks with Kwan who was also scowling. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was when he nodded and stood up walking towards Dash as I stood up and walked towards Paulina.

Peer pressure can go to hell right now. No one will insult Rose in front of me anymore!

 **Kwan's POV**

I watched Aunt Ishiyama lead Jazz from the room and caught her looking back at me in disappointment, I flinched at the look and glared down at the table in front of me. I hated disappointing my favorite Aunt… but right now I hated myself more.

Why did I let my football player status go to my head and dictate what I do and don't do? Why did I follow Dash so blindly? I hated it when people would look at me in fear… but I let peer pressure take over my actions and just went along. At least I helped some of the kids up or out of the lockers after Dash and the others except Star left.

Anytime someone's cloths were ruined, I called Star over. She had a _lot_ of spare shirts in her locker… and they were all there for the other students. She also had a first aid kit in her locker, for when Dash would accidentally, or maybe not so accidentally, hurt one of the other students beyond a simple locker slam or shoulder check. I helped Dan… Rose the most and yet…I never noticed that she was-is no it's is! She's not dead!- a girl or that she is sick. And now I felt like an idiot. The signs were all there and they were so freaking obvious! Her overly protective sister, the worried looks I've seen the nurse and Aunty give her, the deep red color on her lips after she's been coughing for a few minutes… the frequent tripping and falling after a few coughs, the long bathroom breaks that happened randomly…the way she was never in the boys locker room… man…I feel like a moron.

What?! How dare those two shallow air heads insult Rose now after everything? I felt my blood boil. Glancing at my tiny blond girlfriend beside me I could see she's just as angry. I nodded to her in unspoken agreement as I stood up and cracked my knuckles, walking over to deal with Dash while she stood up and went to deal with Paulina. One thing was for sure.

I wasn't going to let anyone badmouth or attack Rose again… and I was going to apologize to her first chance I got even though I don't deserve to even go near her.

 **Sam's POV**

Danny the cute lone wolf boy I've been crushing n for years is actually a girl? A sick and dying one at that? Man…that's a bit of a blow to my ego…I thought I had it bad having to act like an A-Lister around everyone. At least I had 'friends' around me and at least I'm completely healthy. D…Rose didn't have either of those things! She was alone at school aside from her overprotective sister and she w-is dying. Oh god…I've been crushing on a dying girl… and yet acted like a bullying brat to her… no wonder she never noticed my crush.

I need to go see Rose.

 **Valerie POV**

Danny is a girl…a dying girl. That thought ran through my head over and over as we all sat in silence processing that information. No wonder she didn't seem to fear Dash or Paulina. How could two petty high school bullies compare with knowing you're going to _die_? How long has she been sick? How long has she been… dying? How much worse have we made it by bullying and ignoring her?

I…I need to go see Rose.

 **Dash's POV**

Fenturd's a girl…a sick and dying girl? Huh…I feel like I've kicked a puppy… wait…I don't even like puppies! Animals and compassion were Kwan's things not mine!

Fentonio probably did something that made her sick just so she'd get pity from everyone else! It's because of her that hag Ishiyama expelled me from the football team! Didn't that hag know they needed me? I wasn't going to fall for Fentina's act or pity her! She deserved everything she got! Who cares if she dies? No one cared about her except her sister and parents. They wouldn't arrest me either! I'm Dash Baxter, the king of Casper High and star player of the football team! They needed me! They don't need Fenton.

"Bet Fenton's one ugly chick, that's why she disguises herself as a boy!" I heard myself say, I didn't even hear what Paulina said. Hearing the cracking of knuckles behind me as I stood up I turned and spotted Kwam but he looked passed. Probably at the hag for kicking me off of the team.

I was in shock and disbelief when I felt Kwan's fist hit me right in the nose.

 **Paulina's POV**

I was livid after Jazz slapped me and that hag for a principal did nothing about it! How dare she? Don't they both know who I am? This was all that freaky Fenton's fault! Hiding the fact that she's a girl and then suddenly becoming dangerously sick. How were we supposed to know she's dying? No one bothered to text or email me and tell me! Not like anyone would care if she did die. Fenton isn't popular or rich so who cares about her?

"So what Fenton's dying? Not like anyone cares. She's a loser, one so bad not even the other losers hang out with her." I said, hoping that my friends would laugh and agree with me like they did on everything else… but they didn't. I looked at Sam and Valerie, they were staring at the door or table looking shocked probably still shocked and disgusted to know that Fenton's a girl. And when I turned to look at Sta-

SLAP!

My head was flung to the side and my eyes were wide before the anger hit. Star just slapped me…that little bitch just slapped me! Oh she was in for it now! Glancing at Dash so that he'd take care of Star for me I saw Kwam punching him in the face.

"You… just slapped me." I said staring at Star shocked now.

"And I'll do worse than that if you don't keep your heartless shallow mouth shut! I'm sick of you bullying and putting other people down just to make yourself feel good and I hate the fact that I let you pressure me into going along with it but I so 't take it anymore! Badmouth Rose one more time and you'll be going t the hospital next!" She ranted at me… now the anger took over as I lunged at her…I forgot one crucial fact.

Even though Star doesn't like to fight… she's been taking karate and judo lessons since she could walk.

 **Lancer's POV**

I remained on the cafeteria floor in shock and horror. Danny's a dying girl… one who nearly died because I didn't do anything to help her. I nearly killed one of my students… and now I was suspended without pay… which was one step away from being fired outright. This is going to kill my career… and judging by the looks on my coworkers faces… they just might kill me!

Why couldn't everyone just work together or think along the same lines as me? Then this school would be so much better and that whore Ishiyama would be fired and I'd be principal instead! Then I could fix this school and make everything right! Wait… that's still possible. Hmm. I'll have to plan this carefully.

Feeling the pain in my face I briefly wondered if I should just accept my fate with grace and dignity… then banished that thought completely. This isn't my fate nor is it over!

I _will_ have that whore that refused my advances fired and I _will_ be principal of this school! I swear it on my hidden stash of Icha Icha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Things were tense at school now. Mr. Lancer and Dash were suspended from the school, Star and Kwan were now protective as hell about Rose, Ishiyama and Jazz were glaring at everyone but Ms. Spectra and each other, and Ms. Spectra was making the students feel worse in their counselling sessions by making them try and envision what Rose must have felt like for a long time. The only good news they had about Rose was that she wasn't dead and was starting to get stable again after losing so much blood.

It was three days later, after the school was alerted that Rose was stable enough for visitors, when Sam decided to go to the hospital and she took some candy with her…well…she wasn't the only one as Valerie was heading there too. The two had spent the better part of the three days trying to figure out their feelings for the boy revealed to be a girl. They were both surprised to discover that they still had strong crushes on the girl… and more than a bit awkward about it.

The two met up outside of Rose's room and glared at each other before looking in the open door. Rose was sitting up in her bed, wearing a simple hospital gown, and was looking out of a window smiling peacefully when a bird landed on the open window sill and trilled at her.

"Hey… Rose… how are you feeling?" Valerie asked softly as she knocked on the door slightly, causing Rose's head to whip around as she narrowed her eyes at them while the bird flew away. They both paused and winced under the harsh look on her face…especially when they realized how different it was from the peaceful almost relaxed look she had before they knocked.

"Grey, Manson. Come to laugh or taunt me? If so you're a bit late. Sanchez has already been by and thrown out. Apparently she had to see for herself that I'm a girl before she could believe it." Rose said coldly to the two who winced again at this. They weren't surprise that Paulina had to see to believe but what else had she done while here?

"We aren't here to taunt or laugh. Here… we bought you some candy. We didn't know what you would like so…" Valerie said awkwardly as she placed the box of nerds down on the bedside table, Sam placing a box of dark chocolate bats next to it… Rose couldn't help but snort slightly at the Halloween candy and even Valerie cracked a nervous smile at it.

"That's nice of you but why did you bother? I doubt it'll get you any brownie points with the other A-Listers." Rose asked not trusting them in the slightest.

"W…The whole school knows about your illness now… we… thought we'd come and apologize. I can't speak for the others but if I knew you were ill-" Sam was cut off when Rose snorted loudly. The two winced realizing this might be a sore topic or at least not the best thing they could have brought up.

"So just because everyone learned that I'm 'sick' you want to suddenly kiss and make up. How typical." Rose said rolling her eyes as she leaned back against the pillows on her bed.

"Rose… we… I'm sorry for all that-"

"Save it Manson. I'm not buying into it. The only reason you two are here is because you learned that I'm dying and that you've been hurting a dying girl." Rose interrupted as she rolled her eyes again. The two looked at her shocked did she truly think that? The look on her face and in her eyes said yes. She really did think that they were only here to apologize for hurting her because she was sick and dying.

"We'd never harm a sick or dying girl!" Sam said suddenly defensive…they both knew it was the wrong thing to say when she sneered at them much harsher than any of the other A-Listers ever could. In fact her sneer was more like Ms. Spectra's during the counseling sessions whenever someone was in denial about Danny's true gender and health, especially an A-Lister. It was kind of creepy actually.

"Bullshit. Guess what Manson? Whether you knew it or not…I've known about my illness since I was _six_. The same age where I was labeled as the loner because no one wanted to befriend the quiet 'boy' with the weird parents." Rose said sneering slightly at the Goth and causing both her and Valerie to pale and wince slightly. They couldn't imagine being told that they were going to die young at the age of six. Talk about the kicked puppy feeling doubling...

"I have been verbally and emotionally abused by _all_ of my classmates since I was _six_ because of my parents and my status as a loner, and I was physically attacked as well." Rose said causing the two A-Lister girls to gulp slightly at the harsh bark of laughter that accompanied her words. They couldn't believe it…the girl everyone ignored or attacked…was told she was going to die at age six…and then dealt with all of their crap over the years knowing that she was going to die young…man…did the whole town stick their foot in it or what? Well…maybe not the whole town but the whole school at least.

"So don't feed me some cock and bull story about how you wouldn't harm a dying girl when you two are some of the ones who's hurt me the most since I learned that I _am_ dying! I don't want to hear some fake apology you don't mean. Thanks for the visit and candy but kindly leave now…I'm tired." Rose said pointing at the door before she turned over, laid down, and promptly ignored the two guilty looking girls behind her.

"But Rose-"

"I said leave and you can take the candy with you if you want. I can't eat it anyways. It goes against my health restrictions." Rose said bluntly and causing them both to blink and look even guiltier. They knew that they should have asked a nurse or someone first before bringing candy.

"I do believe she asked you both to leave. Now will you leave peacefully or will I have to give you the same 'treatment' I gave Ms. Sanchez?" A cold voice said behind them causing them both to shiver, they would know that voice anywhere by now and everyone at Casper High except Jazz and Ms. Ishiyama dreaded hearing it. It was Ms. Spectra…and she was not happy with them. Then again that wasn't anything new. Aside from Jazz, Ms. Ishiyama, and, recently, Star and Kwan, she wasn't happy with anyone in the school. Not even the other teachers.

"Ms. Spectra." Rose said turning over and smiling up at the red haired woman who walked over and gave her a gentle almost motherly smile.

"I heard you say you were tired so go ahead and take a nap. I'll escort these two out." Spectra said smiling down at Rose as she stroked the small girls cheek for a second, before turning around and glaring darkly at the two A-Listers. They blinked at the rapid change in her demeanor before looking wary as they quickly fled the room they did _not_ want to make her even madder at them.

Surprisingly they saw Paulina and Dash outside the hospital glancing up at Rose's room until they saw Sam and Valerie. None of them could disagree with Paulina's next faintly said statement even though her arm was set in a dark pink cast.

"We fucked up real bad…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Major Danny Phantom AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was now a week after Rose was stabilized and she had been permitted to return to the school now… where she found that her sister was no longer the only overprotective one. She didn't mind Principal Ishiyama, the woman was kind, understanding, and had always looked out for her. She didn't mind Ms. Spectra either, the woman may make her classmates miserable but she had always been rather motherly to Rose ever since she met the woman.

What she _did_ mind was how most of the geeks and outcasts that never gave her the time of day before were now following her around and treating her like a queen. She also was a bit unsettled by the now protective Star and Kwan but never had a problem with them, they had sometimes helped her when they could.

She was annoyed at Sam and Valerie fretting over her as if they were her best friends. She was _pissed_ when the school board let Lancer and Dash return to the school until the investigation was over and they wouldn't leave her the hell alone.

Right now she was torn between annoyed and murderous as Dash and Lancer tried cornering her by herself while Sam, Valerie, and the geeks never left Rose alone for two seconds!

"Can I stay in here for lunch? No one will leave me alone." Rose asked looking at Ishiyama pleadingly as she ducked into the woman's office to avoid Dash, Lancer, and the geeks. Ishiyama quickly got up and began to help the girl, who she could see was feeling weaker than was good for her, towards the couch in the room.

"Of course. Get comfortable and if they come in here looking for you I'll set them straight." Ishiyama said giving Rose a smile and a conspiring wink as the girl smiled in relief.

"Thank you." Rose said thankfully, giving the woman a hug before she was forced to sit down, her packed lunch on her lap now.

"Anytime little Rose." Ishiyama said smiling fondly at the girl who blushed at her 'nickname' from the kind principal.

"Principal Ishiyama have you see-oh there you are sweetie." Spectra said letting out a sigh of relief when she poked her head into the office only to spot Rose on the couch eating her lunch happily, only for a shocking gasp of white mist to leave Rose's mouth.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't get cornered by idiots one and two." Spectra said smiling at Rose who gave her a thankful smile in return before the red headed woman ducked back out of the office.

"Are you cold Rose?" Ishiyama asked getting out of her chair immediately and heading for a blanket, having noticed the white mist.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry, the mist was for something else." Rose said shaking her head with a smile before another burst of now green mist escaped her lips.

"Blanket. Now." Ishiyama said glaring sternly at the girl as she grabbed the blanket and walked over to cover the teen who sighed but smiled. She knew Ishiyama was just looking out for her.

"It's not necessary…but thank you." Rose said smiling up at the principal who smiled back and patted her head.

"Anytime Rose." Ishiyama said smiling fondly down at the girl who blushed slightly at the pat on the head. Ishiyama moved as if to go back to her desk when there was an eerie glow in the office and a genie like woman appeared although it was obvious that she was a ghost.

"There you are child." Desiree said smiling as she looked at Rose, although she froze when Ishiyama pulled two guns out from under her business suit and aimed them at her. Ishiyama's face was carefully blank as she stood protectively in front of Rose with one ecto-gun and one normal Glock in her hands and pointing straight at Desiree without wavering a centimeter.

"Lady, I don't know what you're here for but don't you come one inch closer to Rose unless you want me to blow you apart. I won't let _anyone_ hurt her again if I can help it." Ishiyama said her eyes blazing with protectiveness in them while Rose blinked for a moment before reaching forward and grabbing Ishiyama's suit jacket to tug it a bit.

"It's alright Ms. Ishiyama. Desiree isn't here to hurt me." Rose said smiling up at the woman who glanced back at her before eyeing the ghost a bit longer.

"She makes one wrong move and I blast her." Ishiyama said holstering her guns finally but sitting beside Rose instead of going back to her desk. Her eyes never left Desiree as the ghost stared at her for a moment or two before smiling slightly at the woman.

"It's good to see some humans as protective of Rose as us ghosts are. Despite being assured by Spectra that you were alright after your' most recent attack I had to come and see it for myself." Desiree said smiling warmly at Rose who blinked at her and smiled back.

"I'm fine Desiree I promise. The most annoying thing is Idiots one and two trying to corner me so that I forgive them and the charges get dropped against them. Well that and the rest of the school trying to put me on a pedestal…" Rose trailed off thoughtfully at that as she internally debated which one was more annoying.

"Say the words child and they won't bother you again." Desiree said smirking as she prepared to use her wish magic.

"I'm not going to abuse your curse like that! Besides I can handle the idiots and mindless sheep no problem. They're only a minor annoyance…like the Box Ghost. They aren't even Skulker level annoying." Rose said making Desiree snort slightly as she snickered while Ishiyama looked between the two and eyed her small student protective and worriedly. Her question making the two freeze for a second.

"So how do you know the ghosts cause I doubt your parents took the time to learn their names?"


End file.
